New Beginnings
by animefanficwritergirl
Summary: Alone in the world after the events of the Cell Games, Trunks and Goten come back to an empty planet. They have no choice but to use the time-machine once again. They have a plan, a plan to go back, but do plans always go like they are planned? New love and friendships will arise. Lives will most definitely change. No one was prepared for what was to come next. Not that good.


**Welcome to my story! If you did not now from my profile or my other story, I am being helped by Kaitlyn or Kaitastrophy95 she is also on watt-pad. She has helped me out a great deal with this chapter by giving me tips (and by correcting some of my sentences by telling me about the mistake I made). I want to thank her for all of her help! She is one of my favorite fan fiction writers. I will try my best to make this story great (sorry if I don't). It took me a long time but I can't really say about the effort,(I don't really think I put enough effort into this story). Any way here are some things you need to now:**

**- Like in most of Kaitlyn's stories, Pan is Goku and Chi Chi's daughter.**

**- Goten and Trunks are 16 and Bulla and Pan are both 15**

**- Pan and Bulla were never born in Goten and Trunks' timeline and the boys were never born in the girls timeline.**

**-There might be more than one OC in this story; I'm not sure yet.**

**-There will be a villain, though he might appear later on in the story.****  
**

**That's bassically every thing you need to know, for now anyway.  
**

**-The prologue is (probably) mostly just the flash back.**

**-Every other member of the gang were born in the timeline the Mirai's crash in except, of course Trunks and Goten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ even though, sadly, I wish I do (like lots of people). **

* * *

**It's the beginning (prologue)**

Gone, gone was everyone Trunks and Goten ever cared for; both their families and homes. All of their friends and relatives were dead by the hands of the Androids. Both demi-saiyans were the only ones left in this deserted planet, for they had come too late. Goten and Trunks found their mothers- the only family they had left, killed.

**Flashback**

The duo of Trunks and Goten called their mothers (Chi Chi and Goten moved in to Capsule Corp. with Trunks and Bulma) when they were just about to exit their time machine (This time machine was more like a space ship not like the one in the anime), They heard no one call back which was supposed to indicate that their presence was known. They got a bad feeling about what they would find since knowing their mothers, they knew that both women would at least try to welcome them. They could feel something was wrong, so they exited the ship hoping to find their mothers unharmed. But to their horror, all the teenage Saiyans found was Capsule Corp. in a million pieces. Their first thought was that Chi Chi and Bulma had gone off to the former Son residence to stay until their sons had come back so they headed off to Goten's old house.

They weren't so sure but they went anyway. When they flew over to the tiny house their hope grew at seeing the house still in tact. That hope soon vanished after they didn't find their ki inside of the minuscule home, there were no signs of them being there...

Trunks and Goten were about to fly over to the Ox King's place but remembered that it had been destroyed months ago, before their journey to the past. So they scratched that though, I mean who would go there if there was no shelter what so ever? They lost hope moments later and just went to try and find their mothers in the rubble of Capsule Corp. When they arrived at the used-to-be-biggest-building-in-the-world, they un-capsuled the time machine and just threw it away some were, were it landed in an open cabinet. They desperately looked for them and later found them, the women's bodies were cold, their skin was all bruised and cold to the touch, their bodies laid breathlessly. They were filled with rage and guilt, rage because they weren't there to protect them from the evil clutches of those damned Androids. Guilt because if only they had been there, then their mothers would have still been alive and well. Filled with rage, the last two Saiyans went on a search for the ones responsible for this, they would be sorry that they ever laid a finger on their mothers. They would surely die a painful death. After they got rid of some steam they remembered of an overgrown cricket they still had to take care of.

**End Flashback**

It was really hard after Gohan's death but now their mothers were gone as well. They found no survivors from the Android attacks, for those demonic creatures took took care of killing everyone while they were gone. They killed the monstrosities that Gero created but not in time to stop 17 and 18 from executing the whole planet. The two remaining Saiyans still had capsules full of food, water, and shelter to keep surviving for months, even with their Saiyan appetite. Six months after living on their own, they decided to check the remains of Capsule Corp., to see if there was anything important left. Rummaging through the female scientist's inventions, Trunks found a very familiar capsule.

Which one you ask? The one that the half-saiyans used to go back in time to warn Goku and the others about the mechanical duo of course! After the young heroins decided to take a break, they emptied out there pockets and decided to check out every thing they had found. After discussing what they would do with the most important item, which trunks found. They decided on something that would change their lives. Both 16 year olds would use the time-machine to go back to a time were they could live the rest of their lives with more people like them, people who would understand them. Especially a place were they could get their families back, a place to call home. They planned to go back to the same time were the Z-Fighters beat Cell and the Androids. But things don't always go as planned, and this journey might change their lives forever.

**Okay so, it took me a long time to post this but it's here. I hope you like it I didn't put a lot of effort; I'm going through rough times right now. One ''excuse'' would be the writer's block. Even though I'm having a rough time I pulled myself out of the bead and decided to write a story because going through rough times is normal. In the next chapter I might write about how Goten came to be. Then when they meet the girls, I'll tell why they were never born into the girl's time. Also, this is a reminder about Gohan, he existed in BOTH timelines though in the one the boys are going to; Gohan's married to Videl. Another thing about the story, Goten does not have the mullet, he has his GT hair style. I'm really sorry if there are any parts that were hard to read. This is my first DBZ fan fiction, tell me how it is.**

**Some Japanese Words, their meanings, they all start with the letter ''d''(don't get any ideas)**

**daijoubu = don't worry, I'm okay, I'll be allright, etc. "daijouka" is "are you okay?"  
daikon = large Japanese radish  
daimyo = fuedal lord; these people were the next rank above samurai in Japan's fuedal era and were the major landowners.  
daisho = traditional pair of swords carried by samurai, consisting of a katana (long sword) and wakizashi (short sword)  
daisuki desu/da = I love you. This has more emphasis than "suki desu/da" which means "I love you/I like you" (boyfriend/girlfriend type love, not romantic marraige-type love). "daisuki" can also describe your favorite things.  
dakara = so, therefore  
damare = the command form of "be quiet", often translates as "shut up!" or "silence!"  
dame = no (as in "don't do that!")  
dare = who  
de gozaru = a "polite phrase" that can be added to the ends of sentences. Only Himura Kenshin of Rurouni Kenshin uses this. It's a very outdated, archaic form of the polite "de gozaimasu" and would almost be like someone walking up to you and saying stuff like "thou art" and other Shakespearan-era English. You know what it means, but you would never use it in regular converstion. Kenshin's just odd -_-;; but cool^^  
desu = this has many uses in speech, mostly as a polite tag. It's derived from "de gozaimasu" and is somewhat less polite.  
demo/datte = but**

**I got this off of Michibaby, not on fan fiction. It might not all be accurate. **


End file.
